Athena's Intervenence
by SailorStar9
Summary: What if the Gods decided to intervene with the battle of Sauron? When the One Ring is found, Gandalf reawakens the Goddess that had aided in the defeat of Sauron, from her ice coffin.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Another new fic, curtsey to me. This time, it's a Sailor Moon/Lord of The Rings crossover. This is a _little_ inspired by Felicia Angel's Polikaer Mercury Pure One Mercury. _Bows to Felicia Angel-sama._

Disclaimers: Nothing here, except the plot is mine.

Pairing: Legolas/Athena

Basic Summary: What if the Gods decided to intervene with the battle of Sauron? When the One Ring is found, Gandalf reawakens the Goddess that had aided in the defeat of Sauron, from her ice coffin.

Prologue

* * *

The Gods had always interfered with the battles of mankind ever since the ancient times, and the battle of Middle Earth is no exception.

But the only difference with this particular battle is that only one of the twelve Olympian Immortals was sent for the fight; and this one Immortal was Zeus' favorite daughter. Athena.

* * *

"Sauron is about to rise again." Apollo reported.

"We _have_ to intervene, father." He pleaded.

"Where is Athena?" Zeus asked.

"She's about to be transmigrated to the future of Middle Earth. Selenity's kingdom has fallen." Hermes replied.

"Prevent her transmigation Hades and bring her here." Zeus instructed. "Athena _must_ be reawakened. I've made a mistake sending her to aid Selenity and her kingdom. It's time I corrected that mistake."

The Lord of the Underworld bowed and retreated to perform his task.

* * *

With her kingdom in ruins, Queen Selenity muttered, "I won't let it end like this," and mounted the Ginzuishou on the Crescent Moon Wand.

Luna and Artemis, her faithful advisors, reminded her that if she used the crystal, she would surely die. But her mind was made up. She would sacrifice her life so that her daughter and the rest of her people could live.

Using the power of the crystal, she sealed Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. Prince Endyimon, Princess Serenity, the Sailor Senshi, and the people of the Moon Kingdom were stored into the Ginzuishou.

She released the Ginzuishou into the air and sent it with all her people one thousand years into the future to be reborn on Earth.

As she lay dying, she told Luna and Artemis that Princess Serenity and the others would have no memory of this time and that there was a possibility that the Dark Kingdom could break free again. If that were to happen, Luna and Artemis must seek out the Princess and the Senshi to awaken them.

With her last breath, she whispered to her people, "On behalf of the moon, you will be free. Maybe we'll meet again, someday." and she died. The Crescent Wand fell from her hand and whisked Luna and Artemis away with the others to the future.

Hypnos had arrived just in time to prevent Queen Selenity from transmigrating the Senshi. Forming a life-bubble around Mercury's star, he took Athena's false form away.

* * *

Back on Mount Olympus, Hypnos had presented the glowing star to the Thunder Lord.

The star floated out of his hands and hovered above the crystal floor of Mount Olympus.

Then, the light blue sphere burst into a bright flare and a human shape took form within it.

When the light died down, Athena was seen kneeling on the ground, her legs by her side.

"Zeus-sama." She greeted her father, standing up.

"Everyone… it's been a while." She turned to the rest of her fellow Godlings.

"Welcome back, Athena." Ares nodded at his sister.

"Brother." Athena returned his gesture.

"You've felt that, Athena." Zeus commented to his daughter.

"Yes father. Something is going on in Middle Earth. But Metallia has been sealed." Athena pointed out.

"It isn't Metallia this time, my child." Zeus replied. "Do you remember Melkon?"

"The evil Vala?" Athena confirmed.

"Yes, though he is known as Morgoth nowadays." Zeus nodded.

Zeus went on to explain that Sauron although had been defeated by Lúthien, he hid in Middle Earth, bidding for his time.

"Sauron is about to rise again." Athena noted.

"Yes. And you must stop him." Zeus told her.

"I understand." Athena bowed to her father.

Retrieving her Aegis, her Shield and the Victory Goddess, Athena headed down to Middle-Earth to aid in the battle against Sauron.

* * *

But by the time she arrived to Middle Earth, Sauron had already forged the twenty Rings of Power, nearly incapacitated the Elves and raised the Dark Tower.

Realizing that this is one battle she could not win alone, Athena offered her aid to Ar-Pharazôn the Golden, the last and most powerful of the Númenórean kings. With the presence of the Goddess amongst the enemy ranks, Sauron's forces deserted their master, instead of fighting.

Realizing he could not defeat the Númenóreans with military strength, not with Athena on their side, Sauron allowed himself to be taken as a prisoner to Númenor.

Although Ar-Pharazôn had not known of the Rings of Power, Athena did. Notwithstanding the Goddess' warnings, Ar-Pharazôn was taken in by Sauron's powers of persuation. Sauron then quickly grew from captive to adviser.

Sauron was already by then the High Preist of Morgoth and a great temple was built where human sacrifices were carried out.

In disgust, Athena left Ar-Pharazôn's house and returned to Mount Olympus.

Ten years later, Sauron convinced Ar-Pharazôn to attack Valinor itself, convincing him that whoever possessed the Undying Lands would live forever. Eru intervened, drowning Númenor under the sea and destroying the Númenor navy. Sauron's body was destroyed but he was not killed in the fall of Númenor. Instead his spirit returned to Mordor and took up the One Ring. Over time Sauron was able to assume a new physical form and began to re-amass his forces.

In the final battle, Sauron was overcame and killed by Gil-galad and Elendil, although they both died in the act, and Elendil's sword _Narsil_ broke beneath him when he fell. Elendil's surviving son, Isildur, cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand with the hilt-shard of _Narsil_. At the same time, Athena threw her staff, a personification of the Victory Goddess, through Sauron's chest. With the loss of his Ring and Athena's divine power coursing through him Sauron was vanquished, and his spirit fled into hiding.

The Second Age had ended but Athena knew it was only a matter of time before Sauron rose again.

Thus, she begged Elrond to imprison her in an ice coffin where she would sleep until the One Ring was found again.

Elrond reluncantly agreed and sealed her in an ice coffin in the Hall of Fire.

* * *

SailorStar9: _Sweatdrops._ How was that? 


	2. How The Ring Came To Frodo

SailorStar9: That was the prologue. This is Chapter 1. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the plot.

Chapter 1: The Fellowship of the Ring, Part One aka how the Ring came to Frodo

Chapter Summary: Seventeen years after Bilbo's 'disappearance', Gandalf appeared once again in front of Frodo and told the Ringbearer how Bilbo got his hands on the One Ring.

* * *

After seventeen years of intense traveling, Gandalf had met up with Aragorn who had captured Gollum in Mirkwood. Gandalf interrogated Gollum and learned that Sauron had forced Gollum under torture to tell what he knew about the ring, adding to Gandalf's suspicions that Bilbo carried the One Ring.

Frodo welcomed his old friend with surprise and great delight when Gandalf appeared at his doorstep.

"Ah well eh?" Gandalf inquired. "You look the same as ever, Frodo."

"So do you." Frodo replied but he secretly thought the wizard looked older and more careworn. He pressed Gandalf for news of himself and the wide world. Pretty soon, they were in deep talk, staying up far into the night.

The next morning saw Gandalf sitting with Frodo by the open window of the study.

Frodo broken the silence, "Last night you began to tell me strange things about my ring Gandalf. And then you stopped because you said such matters were best left until daylight. Don't you think you had finish now you say the ring is dangerous, far more dangerous than I guess. In what way?"

"In many ways." Gandalf replied. "It's far more powerful than I ever dared to think at first; so powerful that in the end it would utterly overcome anyone of mortal race who possess it. It will possess him."

"In Eregion, long ago," Gandalf continued. "Many Eleven-rings are forged, magic rings as you know them as and they were, of course, of various kinds; some more potent, some less. The lesser rings were only essays in craft before it was full-grown, and to the Eleven-smiths, they were but trifles – yet still to my mind dangerous to mortals. But the Great Rings, the Rings of Power, they were perilous."

"A mortal, Frodo." Gandalf added, "who keeps one of the Great Rings, does not die, but he does not grow or obtain more life, he merely continues until at last, every minutes is a weariness. And if he often uses the Ring to make himself invisible, he _fades_.; he becomes in the end, invisible permanently and walks in the twilight under the eye of the dark power that rules the Rings. Yes, sooner or later – later, if he is strong or well-meaning to begin with, but neither strength nor good purpose will last – sooner or later the dark power will devour him."

"How terrifying." Frodo gasped.

"How long have you known this? He asked after a period of silence. "And how much does Bilbo know?"

"Bilbo knew no more than he told you, that I am sure." Gandalf replied. "He would certainly never have passed on to you anything that he thought would be a danger, even though I promised to look after you. He thought the ring was very beautiful, and very useful at need; and if anything was wrong or queer, it was himself. He said that it was 'growing on his mind', and he was always worrying about it; but he did not suspect that the ring itself was to blame. Though he had found out that the thing needed looking after, it did not seem always the same size or weight; it shrank or expanded in an odd way, and might suddenly slip off a finger where it had been tight."

"Yes, he warned me of that in his last letter." Frodo replied. "so I have always kept it on its chain."

"Very wise." Gandalf nodded. "But as for his long life, Bilbo never connected it with the ring at all. He took all the credit for that himself and he was very proud of it. Though he was getting restless and uneasy, _thin and stretched_ he said. A sign that the ring was getting control."

"How long have you known all this?" Frodo pressed.

"Known?" Gandalf chuckled. "I have known much that only the Wise know, Frodo. But of you mean 'known about _this_ ring', well, I still do not _know_, one might say. There is a last test to make. But I know longer doubt my guess."

"When did I first begin to guess?" he mused out loud, searching back to memory. "Let me see – it was in the year that the White Council drove the dark power from Mirkwood, just before the Battle of Five armies, the Bilbo found his ring. A shadow fell on my heart then, though I did not know yet what I feared. I wondered how often Gollum came by a Great Ring, as plainly as it was – that at least was clear from the first. Then I heard Bilbo's strange tale of how he had 'won; it, and I could not believe it. When I at last got the truth out of him, I saw at once that he had been trying to put his claim to the ring beyond doubt. Much like Gollum with his 'birthday present'. The lies were too much alike for tm comfort. Clearly, the ring had an unwholesome power that set to work on its keeper at once. That was the first real warning I had that all was not well. I told Bilbo often that such rings were better left unused; but he resented it, and soon got angry. There was little else that I could do. I could not take it from him without doing greater harm and I had no right to do so anyway. I could only watch and wait. I might perhaps have consulted Saruman the White, but something always held me back."

"Who is he? "Frodo asked. "I have never heard of him before."

"Maybe not." Gandalf replied. "Hobbits are, or were, no concern of his. Yet he was great among the Wise. He is the chief of my order and the head of the Council. His knowledge is deep, but his pride has grown with it, and he takes ill any meddling. The lore of the Elven-rings, great or small, is his province. He has long studied it, seeking the lost secrets of their making, but when the Rings were debated in the Council, all that he would reveal to us of his ring-lore told against my fears. So my doubt slept – but uneasily. Still I watched and waited."

"All seemed well with Bilbo. And the years passed. Yes indeed, they passed and they seemed not to touch him. He showed no signs of age. The shadow fell on me again. But I said to myself, _Afterall he comes of a long-lived family on his mother's side. There is time yet. Wait!_"

"And I waited. Until that night when he left this house. He said and did things then that filled me with a fear that no words of Saruman could alley. I knew at last that something dark and deadly was at work. And I have spent most of the years since then in finding out the truth of it. It was then when Athena contacted me."

"Athena? The Goddess who aided in Sauron's defeat?" Frodo echoed in astonishment.

"The very same." Gandalf nodded.

"But isn't she…" Frodo was puzzled.

"She is still asleep yes, but her conscious isn't. She contacted me telepathically to warn me about the effects of the One Ring on Bilbo. She insists that it must be destroyed." Gandalf replied.

"There wasn't any permanent harm done, was there?" Frodo asked anxiously, worried about Bilbo. "He would get all right in time, wouldn't he? Be able to rest in peace, I mean."

"He felt better at once." Gandalf replied. "But there is only one Power in this world that knows all about the Rings and their effects and as far as I know there is no Power in the world that knows all about hobbits. Among the Wise, I am the only one that goes in for hobbit-lore; an obscure branch of knowledge but full of surprises. Soft as butter they can be, yet sometimes as tough as old tree-roots. I think it likely that someone would resist the Rings far longer than more of the Wise would believe.. I don't think you need to worry about Bilbo."

"Of course he possessed the Ring for many years and used it, so it might take a long while for the influence to wear off – before it was safe for him to see it again, for instance. Otherwise he might live on for years, quite happily; just stop as he was when he parted with it. For he gave it up in the end of his own accord; an important point. No, I was not troubled about dear Bilbo anymore, once he had left the thing go. It is for _you_ that I feel responsible. Ever since Bilbo left I have been greatly concerned about you and about all these charming, absurd, helpless hobbits. It would be a grievous blow to the world if the Dark Power overcame the Shire, if all your kind, jolly, stupid Bolgers, Hornblowers, Boffins, Bracegirdles and the rest, not to mention the ridiculous Bagginses, became enslaved."

Frodo shuddered, "But why should we be?" he asked "And why should he want such slaves?"

"To tell you the truth," Gandalf replied. "I believe that hitherto – _hitherto_, mark you – he has entirely overlooked the existence of hobbits. You should be thankful. But your safety has passed. He does not need you - -he has many more useful servants – but he won't forget you again. And hobbits as miserable slaves would please him far more than hobbits free and happy. There is such a thing as malice and revenge."

"Revenge?" Frodo echoed. "Revenge for what? I still don't understand what all this has to do with Bilbo and myself and our ring."

"It has everything to do with it." Gandalf answered. "You do not know the real peril yet, but you shall. I was not sure of it myself when I was last here, but the time has come to speak. Give me the ring for a moment."

Frodo removed the ring from his breeches pocket where it was still clasped to a chain that hung from his belt. He unfastened it and handed it slowly to the wizard. It felt suddenly heavy, as if either it or Frodo himself was in some way reluctant for Gandalf to touch it.

Gandalf held it up. It looked to be made of pure and solid gold.

"Can you see any markings on it?" he asked.

"No." Frodo replied. "There are none. It is quite plain and it never shows a scratch or a sign of wear."

"Well then, look!" Gandalf declared.

To Frodo's astonishment and distress, the wizard threw it suddenly into the middle of a glowing corner of the fire. Frodo gave a cry and groped for the tongs but Gandalf held him back.

No apparent change came over the ring. After a while, Gandalf got up, closed the shutters outside the window and drew the curtains. The room became dark and silent. For a moment, the wizard stood looking at the fire, then he stooped and removed the ring from the hearth with the tongs and at once picked it up.

Frodo gasped.

"Take it!' Gandalf instructed. Frodo received it on his shrinking palm; it seemed to have become thicker and heavier than ever.

"Hold it up and look closely!' Gandalf added.

As Frodo did so, he now saw fine lines, finer than the finest pen-strokes, running along the ring, outside and inside: lines of fire that seemed to form the letters of a flowing script. They shone brightly, and yet remote, as if out of a great depth.

"I cannot read the fiery words." Frodo admitted quiveringly.

"No, but I can." Gandalf replied. "The letters are Elvish, of an ancient mode, but the language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here. But this in the Common Tongue is what is said, close enough:

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to being them all and in the darkness bind them._

It is only two lines of a verse long known in Elven-lore:

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._"

Gandalf paused and then said slowly in a deep voice, "This is the Master-ring, the One Ring to rule them all. This is the One Ring that he lost many ages ago to the great weakening of his power. He greatly desires it – but he must _not_ get it. Heed Athena's advice, Frodo, and destroy the Ring."

Frodo sat silent and motionless. Fear seemed to stretch out a vast hand like a dark cloud rising in the East and looming up to engulf him.

"This ring!" he stammered. "How… how on earth did it come to me?"

Gandalf nodded, "That is a very long story. The beginnings lie back in the Black Years, which only the lore-masters now remember. If I were to tell you all that tale, we should still be sitting here when Spring has passed in Winter."

"But last night I told you of Sauron the Great, the Dark Lord. The rumors that you have heard are true; he has indeed arisen again and left his hold in Mirkwood and returned to his ancient fastness in the Dark Tower of Mordor. That name even you hobbits have heard of, like a shadow on the borders of old stories. Always after a defeat and a respite, the Shadow takes another shape and grows again."

"I wish it need not have happened in my time." Frodo sighed.

"So do I." Gandalf added. "And so do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. And already, Frodo, our time is beginning to look black. The Enemy is fast becoming very strong. His plans are far from ripe, I think, but they are ripening. We shall be hard put to it. We should be very hard put to it, even if it were not for this dreadful chance. The Enemy still lacks one thing to give him strength and knowledge to beat down all resistance, break the last defenses, and cover all the lands in a second darkness. He lacks the One Ring."

"The Three, fairest of all." Gandalf continued. "The Elf-lords hid from him and his hand never touched them or sullied them. Seven the dwarf-kings possessed, but three he has recovered. Nine he gave to the Mortal Men, proud and great, and so ensnarled them. Long ago they fell under the dominion of the One and they became Ringwraiths, shadows under his great Shadow, his most terrible servants long ago. It is many a year since the Nine walked abroad.. yet who knows? As the Shadow grows once more, they too may walk again. But come! We will not speak of such things even in the morning of the Shire."

"So it is now; the Nine he has gathered to himself; the Seven also, or else they are destroyed. The Three are hidden still. But that no longer troubles him. He only needs the One; for he made that Ring himself, it is his, and he let a great part of his former power pass into it, so that he could rule all the others. If he recovers it, then he will command them all again, wherever they be, even the Three, and all that has been wrought with them will be laid bare and he will be stronger than ever." Gandalf warned.

"And this is the dreadful chance, Frodo. He believed that the One had perished, that the Elves had destroyed it, as it should have been done, for Athena told them to. But he knows now that it has _not_ perished, that it has been found. So he is seeking it, seeking it, and all his thought is bent on it. It is his great hope and our great fear." He added.

"Why, why wasn't it destroyed?" Frodo cried. "And how did the Enemy ever come to lose it, if he was so strong and it was so precious to him?"

He clutched the Ring in his hand, as if he saw already dark fingers stretching out to seize it.

"It was taken from him." Gandalf replied. "The strength of the Elves to resist him was greater long ago; and not all Men were estranged from them. The Men of the Westernesse came to their aid. That is a chapter of ancient history that which it might be good to recall; for there was sorrow then too, and gathering dark but great valor and great deeds that were not wholly vain. One day, perhaps, I will tell you all the tale, or you shall hear it in full by one who knows it best."

"But for the moment, since most of all you need to know how this thing came to you and that will be tale enough this is all I will say. It was Gil-galad, Elven-king and Elendil of Westnesse who overthrew Sauron, though they themselves perished in the deed; and Isildur Elendil's son cut the Ring from Sauron's hand and took it for his own, although Athena warned him not to. Then, with his Ring gone and Athena's divine power flowing through him, Sauron was vanquished and his spirit fled and was hidden for long years, until his shadow took shape again in Mirkwood. But the Ring was lost. It fell into the Great River, Anduin and vanished. For Isildur, notwithstanding Athena's advice, was marching north along the east banks of the River, and near Gladden Fields, he was waylaid by the Orcs of the Mountains, and almost all his folk were slain. He leapt into the waters but the Ring slipped from his finger as he swam, and then the Orcs saw him and killed him with arrows.:

Gandalf paused, "And there in the dark pools amid the Gladden Fields, the Ring passed out of knowledge and legends and even so much of it history is known now only to a few, and the Council of the Wise could discover no more. But at last I can carry one the story, I think."

Gandalf went on to explain how the Ring fell into the hands of Déagol then Sméagol and how Sméagol was later known as Gollum. He went on to explain that the Ring later abandoned Gollum and landed into the hands of Bilbo. He went on to relate how he and Aragorn had sought out Gollum to no avail, and it was Aragorn who found the miserable creature and brought with him. Gandalf ended his tale by stating his suspicion that Gollum was making his way to the Land of Mordor where he would find his new friends to aid him in his revenge.

Though Gollum, Gandalf added, Sauron learnt that the One had been found again. He knows where Isildur fell and where Gollum found the Ring. Sauron also knows the ring was not one of the Three, nor is it one of the Seven or Nine. He knows it is the One and he would be searching for it, seeking for the Shire.

Frodo went on to ask why did Gandalf not make him throw the Ring away or destroy it. To which Gandalf replied that the Rings must not be thrown away for they have a way of being found if worst come to worst, it might fall into the hands of the Enemy. The one Ring could not be destroyed by ordinary fire; the only way was to find the Cracks of Doom in the depths of Orodruin, the Fire-mountain and cast the Ring within, putting it beyond the grasp of the Enemy.

That said, Gandalf went to the window and drew aside the curtains and the shutters. Sunlight had streamed back into the room again.

"And now." Gandalf turned back to Frodo. "The decision lies with you. But I will always help you."

Lying ah and on Frodo's shoulder, he added, "I will help you bear this burden as long as it is yours to bear. But we must do something soon. The Enemy is moving."

And thus, Frodo made up his mind to leave Shire and upon Gandalf's advice, planned to go to Riverdell.

And soon after Frodo's plan was finally arranged, Gandalf suddenly announced that he was going off again the next morning.

It was time to awaken Athena once again.

* * *

SailorStar9: I promised this chapter and here it is. Read and review. 


	3. Flight To The Ford

SailorStar9: This fic is abandoned enough. I've decided to continue it. Anyway, this is Chapter 2. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the plot.

Chapter 1: The Fellowship of the Ring, Part Two aka Flight To The Ford

Chapter Summary: Awakened by Gandalf, Athena spends some time in Elrond's place. When she realizes that the Ringwriaths are bearing down upon Frodo and company she Athena hands Glorfindel a crystal orb that contained her energies to delay the effects of Frodo's injury.

* * *

Several days before Frodo's arrival to the forest, Gandalf had arrived at Elrond's place.

"So it is time then." Elrond remarked when the wizard's purpose was made known.

"Yes." Gandalf nodded as the two walked along the Hall of Fire.

Finally, they arrived to the spot where Athena laid frozen in deep slumber.

Raising his staff, Gandalf chanted a series of incantations, his magic coursing through the ice block.

Slowly, cracks formed on the ice slab and a loud smash later, the ice shattered.

For the first time in years, Athena opened her eyes as she 'floated' to the ground.

"You've heard my summons." the Goddess remarked to Gandalf.

"Yes." the aged wizard replied.

"And the Ring?" Athena inquired.

"With Frodo, a Hobbit." Gandalf answered as the three walked down the Hall of Fire.

"I see." Athena nodded.

* * *

"Glorfindel." Athena called out, just as the elf was about to depart on his journey to find the Ring-bearer. 

"Yes?" the Elf-lord asked.

"Take this." she replied, handing the Noldor a crystal orb filled with energy.

"This is…" Glorfindel prompted.

"Part of my power is embedded inside this jewel. Bring it to the Ring-bearer, it will prevent the power of the Enemy from entering his body too soon. I fear the Ringwriaths had already attacked him." Athena replied.

"At once." Glorfindel bowed slightly and took off.

* * *

The Road lay quiet under the long shadows of early evening. There was no sign of any other travelers to be seen. As there was now no other possible course for them to take, they climbed down the bank, and turning left as fast as they could. Soon a shoulder of the hills cut off the light of the fast westering sun. a cold wind flowed down to meet them from the mountains ahead. 

They were beginning to look out for a place off the Road, where they could camp for the night, when they heard a sound that brought sudden feat back into their hearts; the noise of hoofs behind them. They looked back, but they could not see far because of the many windings and rollings of the Road. As quickly as they could, they scrambled off the beaten way and up into the deep heather and bilberry brushwood on the slopes above until they came to a small patch of thick-growing hazels. As they peered out from among the bushes, they could see the Road, faint and gray in the failing light, some thirty feet below them. The sound of hoofs drew nearer. They were going fast, with a light _clippety-clippety-clip_. Then faintly, as if it was blown away from them by the breeze, they seemed to catch a dim ringing, as of small bells tinkling.

"That does not sound like a Black Rider's horse." Frodo remarked, listening intently. The other hobbits agreed hopefully that it did not, but they all remained full of suspicion. They had been in fear of pursuit fro so long that any sound from behind seemed ominous and unfriendly. But Strider was now leaning forward, stooped to the ground, with a hand to his ear and a look of joy on his face.

The light faded and the leaves on the bushes rustled softly. Clearer and nearer now the bells jingled and the _­clippety-clip _came the quick trotting feet. Suddenly into view below came a white horse, gleaming in the shadows, running swiftly. In the dusk its headstall flickered and flashed, as if it were studded with gems like living stars. The rider's cloak streamed behind him, and his hood was thrown back; his golden hair flowed shimmering in the wind of his speed. To Frodo, it appeared that a white light was shining through the form and raiment of the rider, as if through a thin veil.

Strider sprang from hiding and dashed down towards the Road, leaping with a cry through the heather; but even before he had moved or called, the rider had reined in his horse and halted, looking up towards the thicket where they stood. When he saw Strider, he dismounted and ran to meet him calling out :_ Ai na vedui Dunadan! Mae govannen!_ His speech and clear ringing voice left no doubt in their hearts: the rider was of the Elven-folk. No others that dwelt in the wide world had voices so fair to hear. But there seemed to be a note of haste or fear in his call and they saw that he was now speaking quickly and urgently to Strider.

Soon Strider beckoned to them and the hobbits left the bushes and hurried down to the Road.

"This is Glorfindel, who dwells in the house of Elrond." Strider introduced.

"Hail and well met at last!" said the Elf-lord to Frodo. "I was sent to Rivendall to look for you. We feared that you were in danger upon the road."

"Then Gandalf has reached Rivendall?" cried Frodo joyfully.

"He had, only for a while to awaken the Goddess. But he left soon after." answered Glorfindel. "Elrond received news that troubled him. Some of my kindred, journeying in your land beyond the Baranduin, learnt that things were amiss and sent messages as swiftly as they could. They said that the Nine were aboard and that you were astray bearing a great burden without guidance. There are few even in Riverdell that can ride openly against the Nine; but such as there were, Elrond sent out north, west, and south. It was thought that you might turn far aside to avoid pursuit and become lost in the Wilderness."

"It was my lot to take the Road and I came to the Bridge of Mitheithel and left a token there, nigh on seven days ago. Three of the servants of Sauron were upon the Bridge, but they withdrew and I pursued them westward. I came also upon two others, but they turned away southward. Since then I have searched for your trail. Two days ago I found it, and followed it over the Bridge and today I marked where you descended from the hills again. But come! There is no time for further news. Since you are here we must risk the peril of the Road and go. There are five behind us and when they find your trail upon the Road they will ride after us like the wind. And they are not all. Where the other four may be, I do not know. I fear that we may find the Ford is already held against us."

When Glorfindel was speaking the shades of evening deepened. Frodo felt a great weariness come over him. Ever since the sun begun to sink the mist before his eyes had darkened, and he felt a shadow was coming between him and the faces of his friends. Now pain assailed him, and he felt cold. He swayed, clutching at Sam's arm.

"My master is sick and wounded." Sam said angrily. "He can't go on riding after nightfall. He needs rest."

Glorfindel caught Frodo as he sank to the ground and taking him gently in his arms he looked in his face with grave anxiety.

Briefly, Strider told of the attack on their camp under Weathertop and of the deadly knife. He drew out the hilt, which he had kept and handed it to the Elf. Glorfindel shuddered as he took it, but he looked intently at it.

"There are evil things written on this hilt." he said. "though maybe your eyes cannot see them. Keep it Aragorn, until we reach the house of Elrond! But be wary and handle it as little as you may. Alas! The wounds of this weapon are beyond my skill to heal. I will do what I can - but all the more I do I urge you now to go on without rest."

He searched the wound on Frodo's shoulder with his fingers and his face grew graver as if what he learnt disquieted him. But Frodo felt the chill lessen in his side and hand, and the pain grew easier. The dusk of evening seemed to grow lighter about him, as if a cloud had been withdrawn. He saw his friends' faces more clearly again and a measure of new hope and strength returned.

"You shall ride my horse." said Glorfindel. "I shall shorten the stirrups up to the saddle-skirts and you must sit as tight as you can. But you need not fear; my horse will not let any rider fell that I command him to bear. His pace is light and smooth; and if danger passes too near, he will bear you away with a speed that even the black steeds of the Enemy cannot rival."

"No he will not!' Frodo retorted. "I shall not ride him, if I am to be carried off to Rivendall or anywhere else, leaving my friends behind in danger."

Glorfindel smiled, "I doubt you very much." he said. "if your friends would be in danger if you were not with them! The pursuit would follow you and leave us in peace, I think. It is you, Frodo, and that which you bear that brings us all in peril."

To that, Frodo had no answer and he was persuaded to mount Glorfindel's white horse. The pony was laden instead with a great part of the others' burdens so that they now matched lighter, and for a time made good speed. But the hobbits began to find it hard to keep up with the swift tireless feet of the Elf. On he led them into the mouth of darkness, and still on under the deep clouded night. There was neither star nor moon. Not until the gray of dawn did he allow them to halt. Pippin, Merry and Sam were by that time nearly asleep on their stumbling legs; and even Strider seemed by the sag of his shoulders to be weary. Frodo sat upon the horse in a dark dream.

They cast themselves down in the heather a few yards from the road-side and fell asleep immediately. They seemed hardly to have closed their eyes when Glorfindel, who had set himself to watch while they slept, awoke them again. The sun had climbed far into the morning and the clouds and mists of the night were gone.

"Drink this." Glorfindel told them, pouring each in a turn a little liquor from his silver-studded flask of leather. It was clear as spring water and had no taste and it did not feel either cool or warm in the mouth, but strength and vigor seemed to flow into their limbs as they drank it. Eaten after that draught the stale bread and dried fruit seemed to satisfy their hunger better than many a good breakfast in the Shrine had done.

They had rested rather less than five hours when they took to the Road again. Glorfindel still urged them on, and only allowed two brief halts during the day's match. In this way they covered almost twenty miles before night fall and came to a point where the Road bent right and ran down towards the bottom of the valley, now making straight for the Bruinen. So far, there had been no sign or sound of pursuit that the hobbits could see or hear; but often Glorfindel would halt and listen for a moment, if they lagged behind and a look of anxiety clouded his face. Once or twice he spoke to Strider in the elf-tongue.

But however anxious their guides might be, it was plain that the hobbits could go no further that night. They were stumbling along, dizzy with weariness and unable to think of anything but their feet and legs. Frodo's pain had redoubled, and during the day things about him faded to shadows of ghostly gray. He almost welcomed the coming of night for then the world seemed less pale and empty.

The hobbits were still weary, when they set out again early next morning. There were many miles yet to go between them and the Ford and they hobbled forward at the best pace they could manage.

Frodo fingered the magic orb Glorfindel had given him that morning. The Elf had told him that this sphere contained the energies of the divine Goddess and could delay the deadly effects of the wound the Ringwraiths had inflicted on him. Frodo could already feel the healing energy coursing through him

"Our peril will be greatest just ere we reach the river." Glorfindel said. "for my heart warns me that the pursuit is now swift behind us, and other danger may be waiting by the Ford."

The Road was still running steadily downhill and there was now in places much grass at either side, in which the hobbits walked when they could, to ease their tired feet. In the late afternoon they came to a place where the Road went suddenly under the dark shadow of the pine trees and the plunged into a deep cutting with moist walls of red stone. Echoes ran along as they hurried forward; and there seemed to be a sound of many footfalls following their own. All at once, as if through a gate of light, the Road ran out again from the end of the tunnel into the open. There at the bottom of a sharp incline they saw before them a long flat mile and beyond that the Ford of Rivendell. On the further side was a steep brown bank, threaded by a winding path; and behind that the tall mountains climbed, should above shoulder, and peak beyond peak, into the falling sky.

There was still an echo as of following feet in the cutting behind them; a rushing noise as if a wind were rising and pouring through the branches of the pines. One moment Glorfindel turned and listened, then he sprang forward with a loud cry

"Fly!" he called. "Fly! The Enemy is upon us!"

The white horse leaped forward. The hobbits ran down the slope. Glorfindel and Strider followed as rear-guard. They were only half way across the flat, when suddenly there was a noise of horses galloping. Out of the gate in the trees that they had just left rode a Black Rider. He reined his horse in and halted, swaying in his saddle. Another followed him, and then another, then again two more.

"Ride forward! Ride!" Glorfindel cried to Frodo.

He did not obey at once, for a strange reluctance seized him. Checking the horse for a walk, he turned and looked back. The Riders seemed to sit upon their great steeds like threatening statues upon a hill, dark and solid, while all the woods land and about them receded as if into a mist. Suddenly, he knew in his heart that they were silently commanding him to wait. Then at once, fear and hatred awoke in him. His hand left the bridle and gripped the hilt of his sword, and with a red flash, he drew it.

"Ride on! Ride on!" Glorfindel cried and then loud and clear he called the hose in the elf-tongue: _noro lim, noro lim, Asfaloth!_

At once the white horse sprang away and sped like the wind along the last lap of the Road. At the same moment, the black horses leaped down the hill in pursuit and form the Riders came a terrible cry, such as Frodo had heard filling the woods with horror in the Eastfarthing fat away. It was answered; and to the dismay of Frodo and his friends, out from the trees and the rocks away from the left, four other Riders came flying, two rode towards Frodo, two galloped madly towards the Ford to cut off his escape. They seemed to him ti run like the wind and to grow swiftly larger and darker, as their courses converged with his.

Frodo looked back for a moment over his shoulder. He could no longer see his friends. The Riders behind were falling back; even their great steeds were no match in speed for the white elf-horse of Glorfindel. He looked forwards again and hope faded. There seemed no chance of reaching the Ford before he was cut off by the others that had lain in ambush. He could see them clearly now: they appeared to have cast aside their hoods and black cloaks and they were robed in white and gray. Swords were naked in their pale hands, helms were on their heads. Their cold eyes glittered and they called him with fell voices.

Fear now filled Frodo's mind. He thought no longer of his sword, no cry came from him. He shut his eyes and clung to the horse's mane. The wind whistled in his ears, and the bells upon the harness rang wild and shrill. A breath of deadly air pierced him like a spear, as with a last spurt, like a flash of white fire, the elf-horse speeding as if on wings, passed right before the fact of the foremost Rider.

Frodo heard the splash of water. It foamed about his feet. He felt the quick heave and surge as the horse left the river and struggled up the stony path. He was climbing the steep bank. He was across the Ford.

But the pursuers were close behind. At the top of the bank the horse halted and turned about, neighing fiercely. There were Nine Riders at the water's edge below and Frodo's spirit quailed before the threat of their uplifted faces. He knew of nothing that would prevent them from crossing as easily as he had done and he felt that it was useless to try to escape over the long uncertain path from the Ford to the edge of Rivendell, if once the Riders crossed. In any case he felt that he was commanded urgently to halt. Hatred again stirred in him but he had no longer the strength to refuse.

Suddenly the foremost Rider spurred his horse forward. It checked at the water and reared up. With a great effort Frodo sat upright and brandished his sword.

"Go back!" he cried. "Go back to the Land of Mordor, and follow me no longer!" hid voice sounded thin and shrill in his own ears. The Riders halted but Frodo had not the power of Bombadil. His enemies laughed at him with a harsh and chilling laughter. "Come back! Come back!" they called. "To Mordor we will take you!"

"Go back!" he whispered.

"The Ring! The Ring!" they cried with deadly voices and immediately their leader urged his horse forward into the water, followed closely by two others.

"By Elbereth and Lúthien the Fair," Frodo declared with a last effort, lifting his sword. "You should have neither the Ring nor me!"

Then the leader, who was now half way across the Ford, stood up menacing in his stirrups and raised up his hand. Frodo was stricken dumb. He felt his tongue cleave to his mouth and his heart laboring. His sword broke and fell out of his shaking hand. The elf-horse reared and snorted. The foremost of the black horses had almost set foot upon the shore.

At that moment there came a roaring and a rushing: a noise of loud waters rolling many stones. Dimly Frodo saw the river below him rise, and down along its course there came a plumed cavalry of waves. White flames seemed to Frodo to flicker on their crests and he half fancied that he saw amid the water, white riders upon white horses with frothing manes. The three Riders that were still in the midst of the Ford were overwhelmed.: they disappeared, buried suddenly under angry foam. Those that were behind drew back in dismay.

With his last failing senses, Frodo heard cries and it seemed to him that he saw beyond the Riders that hesitated on the shore, a white figure of white light and behind it ran small shadowy forms waving flames, that flared red in the gray mist that was falling over the world.

The black horses were filed with madness and leaping forward in terror, they bore their riders into the rushing flood. Their piercing cries were drowned in the roaring of the river as it carried them away. Then Frodo felt himself falling and the roaring and confusion seemed to rise and engulf him together with his enemies. He heard and saw no more.

* * *

SailorStar9: Athena _finally_ makes an appearance. Happy now folks? Read and review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Many Meetings

SailorStar9: Hell finally froze over because I finally got my butt down to type this chapter. Anyway, this is the long awaited Chapter 3. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the plot.

Chapter 3: The Fellowship of the Ring, Part Three aka Many Meetings

Chapter Summary: Don't know how to describe it. Just read the chapter.

* * *

Frodo woke and found himself lying in bed. At first he thought he had slept late, after a long unpleasant dream that still hovered on the edge of memory. Or perhaps he had been ill? But the ceiling look strange; it was flat and it had dark beams richly curved. He lay a little while longer, looking at patches of sunlight on the wall and listening to the sound of a waterfall. 

"Where am I and what is the time?" he asked aloud to the ceiling.

"In the House of Elrond and it is ten o'clock in the morning." said a voice "It is the morning of October the twenty-fourth if you want to know."

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried, sitting up. There was the old wizard, sitting in a chair by the open window.

"Yes." he answered. "I am here. And you are lucky to be here, too, after all the absurd things you have done since you left home."

Frodo laid down again. He felt too comfortable and peaceful to argue and in any case he did not want to think he would get the better of an argument. He was fully awake now and the memory of his journey was returning: the disastrous 'shortcut' through the Old Forest; the 'accident' at _The Prancing Pony_; and his madness in putting on the Ring in the dell under Weathertop. While he was thinking of all these things and trying in vain to bring his memory down to his arriving in Rivendell, there was a long silence, broken only by the soft puffs of Gandalf's pipe, as he blew white smoke-rings out of the window.

"Where is Sam?" Frodo asked at length. "And are the others all right?"

"Yes, they are all safe and sound." Gandalf answered. "Sam was here until I sent him off to get some rest, about half an hour ago."

"What happened at the Ford?" Frodo asked. "It all seemed so dim, somehow and it still does."

"Yes it would. You were beginning to fade." Gandalf replied. "The wound was overcoming you at last, despite Athena's efforts and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit! As you showed in the Barrow. That was touch and go: perhaps the most dangerous moment of all. I wish you could have held out at Weathertop."

"You seem to know a great deal already." Frodo remarked. "I have not spoken to the others about the Barrow. At first it was too horrible and afterwards there were other things to think about. How do you know about it?"

"You have talked long in your sleep, Frodo." Gandalf replied gently. "and it has not been hard for me to read your mind and memory. Do not worry! Though I said 'absurd' just now, I did not mean it. I think well- and of the others. It is no small feat to have come so far and through such dangers, still bearing the Ring."

"We should not have done it without Strider." Frodo replied. "but we needed you. I did not know what to do without you."

"I was delayed." Gandalf replied. And that nearly proved our ruin. And yet I am not sure; it may have been better so."

"I wish you would tell me what happened."

"All in good time." you aren't supposed to talk or worry about anything today, by Elrond's orders."

"But talking would stop me from thinking and wondering, which are quite as tiring." Frodo replied. "I am wide awake now and I remember so many things that want explaining. Why were you delayed? You ought to tell me that at least."

"You will soon hear all you wish to know." Gandalf replied. "We shall have a Council, as soon as you are well enough. At the moment, I will only say that I was held captive."

"You?" Frodo exclaimed.

"Yes, I; Gandalf the Gray." the wizard replied solemnly. "They are many powers in the world, for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. Against some, I have not yet been measured. But my time is coming. The Morgul-lord and his Black Riders have come forth. War is preparing."

"Then you knew of the Riders already - before I met them?" Frodo inquired.

"Yes, I knew of them. Indeed I spoke of them once to you; for the Black Riders are the Ringwraiths, the Nine Servants of the Lord f the Rings. But I did not know that they had arisen again or I should have fled with you at once. I heard news of them only after I left you in June, but that story must wait. For the moment we have been saved from disaster, by Aragorn."

"Yes." Frodo added. "it was Strider that saved us. Yet I was afraid of him at first, Sam never quite trusted him I think, not at any rate until we met Glorfindel."

Gandalf smiled. I have heard all from Sam. He has no more doubts now."

"I am glad." Frodo sighed in relief. "For I have become very fond of Strider. Well, _fond_, is not the right word. I mean he is dear to me, though he is strange, and grim at times. In fact, he reminds me often of you. I didn't know that any of the Big People were like that. I thought, well, that they were just big, and rather stupid: kind and stupid like Butterbur; or stupid and wicked like Ben Ferny. But then we don't know much about Men in the Shire, except perhaps the Breelanders."

"You don't know much even about them, if you think old Barliman is stupid." Gandalf replied. "He is wise enough on his own ground. He thinks less than he talks and slower, yet he can see through a brick wall in time. But there are few left in Middle-Earth life Aragorn, son of Arathorn. The race of Kings from over the Sea is nearly at an end. It may be that this War of the Ring will be their last adventure."

"Do you really mean that Strider is one of the people of the old Kings?" Frodo exclaimed in wonder. "I thought they had all vanished long ago. I thought I was only a Ranger."

"Only a Ranger!" Gandalf cried. "My dear Frodo, that is just what the Rangers are: the last remnant in the North of the great people; the Men of the West. They have helped me before and I shall need their help in the days to come; for we have reached Rivendell, but the Ring is not yet at rest."

"I suppose not." Frodo sighed. "But so far my only thought has been to get here and I hope I shan't have to go any further. It is very pleasant just to rest. I have had a month of exile and adventure and I find that has been as much as I want."

He fell silent and shut his eyes. After a while, he spoke again, "I have been reckoning and I can't bring the total up to October the twenty-fourth. It ought to be the twenty-first. We must have reached the Ford by the twentieth."

"You have talked and reckoned more than is good for you." Gandalf replied. "How do the side and shoulder fell now?"

"I don't know." Frodo answered. "They don't feel at all; which is an improvement but I can move my arm again a little. Yes, it is coming back to life. It is not cold." he added, touching his left hand with his right.

"Good." Gandalf nodded. "it is mending fast. You will soon be sound again. Elrond, with Athena's aid, has cured you; they have tended you for days, ever since you were brought in."

"Days?" Frodo echoed.

"Well, four nights and threes days to be exact. The Elves brought you from the Ford on the night of the twentieth and that is where you lost count. We have been terribly anxious and Sam has hardly left your side, day or night, except to run messages. Elrond is master of healing, but the weapons of the Enemy are deadly. To tell you the truth, I had very little hope; for I suspected that there was some fragment of the blade still in the closed wound. But it could not be found until last night. Elrond had removed a splinter. It was deeply buried and it was working inwards.

Frodo shuddered, remembering the cruel knife with notched blade that had vanished in Strider's hands.

"Don't be alarmed." Gandalf soothed. "It is gone now. It has been melted. And its seems that Hobbits fade very reluctantly. I have known strong warriors of the Big People, who would quickly have been overcome by the splinter, which you bore for seventeen days."

"What would they have done to me?" Frodo asked. "What were the Riders trying to do?"

"They tried to pierce your heart with a Morgul-knife which remains in the wound. Had they succeeded. You would have become like they are, only weaker and under their command. You would have become a Wraith under the dominion of Sauron and he would have tormented you for trying to keep his Ring; if any greater torment were possible than being robbed of it and seeing it on his hand." Athena intervened, coming into the room.

Frodo glanced over at the female who had spoken.

"Thank goodness, I did not realize the horrible danger!" Frodo breathed. "I was mortally afraid of course, but if I had known more, I should not have dared even to move. It is a marvel that I escaped."

"Yes, fortune or fate have helped you." Athena noted mysteriously. "not to mention courage. For your heart was not touched and only your shoulder was pierced and that was because you resisted to the last. But it was a terribly narrow shave, so to speak. You were in the greatest peril while you wore the Ring, for then you were half in the wraith-world yourself and they might have seized you. You could see them and they could see you."

"I know." Frodo nodded. "They were terrible to behold but how could we all see their horses?"

"Because they were real horses, just as the black robes are real robes that they wear to give shape to their nothingness when they have dealings with the lived." Athena explained.

"Then why do these black horses endure such riders? All other animals are terrified when they drew near, even the elf-horse of Glorfindel. The dogs howled and the geese scream at them." Frodo asked.

"Because these horses are born and bred for the service of the Dark Lord in Mordor. Not all his servants and chattels are wriathed, Ringbearer. There are orcs, trolls,. There are also wargs and werewolves, and there have been and still are many Men, warriors and kings, that walk alive under the Sun, and yet are under his sway. And their numbers are growing daily." Athena replied.

"How about Rivendell and the Elves? Is Rivendell safe?" Frodo pressed.

"Yes, at present." Athena sighed. "Until everything else is conquered. The Elves may fear the Dark Lord, and they may fly before him, but never again will they listen to him, or serve him. And here in Rivendell, there live still some of his chief foes: the Elven-wise, lords of Eldar from beyond the furthest seas. They do not fear the Ringwraiths, for those who have dwelt in the Blessed Realm live at once in both worlds and against both the Seen and the Unseen they have great powers."

"Forgive me, for I have not introduced myself, young one. I am called Pallas by some, but to most, I'm simply known as Athena." the Goddess replied.

Frodo gasped, not believing that he was in the presence of the Goddess herself. She was one of those Big People, with dark azure hair flowing to her waist. She had on a white long gown with wide translucent sleeves and a diamond-shaped girdle of gold. She looked young, too young to be of over two thousand years of age.

"I thought I saw a white figure that shone and did not glow dim like the others. Was that Glorfindel then?" Frodo asked, turning his attention to Gandalf.

"Yes, you saw him for a moment as he is upon the other side, one of the mighty of the Firstborn. He is an Elf-lord of a house of princes. Indeed there is a power in Rivendell to withstand the might of Mordor, for a while; and elsewhere other powers still dwell. There is power too, of another kind in the Shire. But all such places will soon become islands under siege, if things go on as they are going. The Dark Lord is putting forth all his strength." Gandalf replied.

"Still." he added, standing up suddenly an sticking out his chin, while his beard went stiff and straight like bristling wire. "We must keep up our courage. You will soon be well, if I do not talk you to death. You are in Rivendell and you need not worry about anything for the present."

"I haven't any courage to keep up." Frodo admitted. "but I am not worried at the moment. Just give me news of my friends, and tell me the end of the affair at the Ford as I keep on asking and I shall be content for the present. After that, I shall have another sleep I think, but I shan't be able to close my eyes until you have finished the story for me."

Gandalf moved his chair to the bedside and took a good look at Frodo. The color had come back to his face and his eyes were clear and fully awake and aware. He was smiling and there seemed to be little wrong with him. But to the wizard's eye, there was a faint change, just a hint as it were of transparency, about him and especially about the left hand that lay outside upon the coverlet.

"Still that must be expected. " Gandalf muttered to himself. "He is not half through ye and to what he will come in the end, not even Elrond can foretell. Not to evil, I think. He may become like glass filled with a clear light for eyes to see that can."

"You look splendid." he said aloud. "I will risk a brief tale without consulting Elrond. But quite brief, mind you, and then you must sleep again. This is what happened, as far as I can gather. The Riders made straight for you, as soon as you fled. They did not need the guidance of their horses any longer: you had become visible to them., being already on the threshold of their world. And also the Ring drew them. Your friends sprung forward, off the road, or they would have been ridden down. They knew nothing could save you, if the white horse could not. The Riders were too swift to overtake, and too many to oppose. On foot even Glorfindel and Aragorn together could not withstand all the Nine at once. When the Ringwraiths swept by, your friends ran up behind. Close to the Ford, there is a small hollow beside the road masked by some stunted trees. There , they hastily kindled fire, for Glorfindel knew that a flood would come down if the Riders tried to cross and then he would have to deal with any that had left on his side of the river. The moment the flood appeared, eh rushed out, followed by Aragorn and the others with flaming brands. Caught between fire and water and seeing the Elf-lord revealed in his wrath, they were dismayed and their horses were stricken with madness. Three were carried away by the first assault of the flood, the others were now hurled into the water by their horses and over whelmed."

"And that's the end of the Black Riders?" Frodo pressed.

"No." Gandalf replied. "Their horses must have perished and without them, they are crippled. But the Ringwraiths themselves cannot be so easily destroyed. However, there is nothing to more to fear from them at present. Your friends crossed after the flood had passed and they found you lying on your face at the top of the bank, with a broken sword under you. The horse was standing guard beside you. You were pale and cold and they feared that you were dead, or worse. Elrond's folk met them, carrying you slowly towards the Rivendell."

"Who made the flood?" Frodo asked.

"Elrond commanded it." Gandalf answered. "The river of this valley is under his power and it will rise in anger when he has great need to bar the Ford. As soon as the captain of the Ringwraiths rode into the water, the flood was released. If I may say so, I added a few touches of my own; you may not have noticed, but some of the waves took the form of great white horses and grinding boulders. For a moment, I was afraid that we had let loose too fierce a wrath and the flood would go out of hand and wash you all away. There is great vigor in the waters that come down from the snows of the Misty Mountains."

"Yes, it all comes back to me now." Frodo nodded. "the tremendous roaring. I thought I was drowning with my friends and enemies and all. But now we are safe!"

Gandalf looked quickly at Frodo but he had shut his eyes. "Yes, you are all safe for the present. Soon there will be feasting and merrymaking to celebrate the victory at the Ford of Bruinen and you will all be there in places of honor."

"Splendid!" Frodo beamed in delight. "It is wonderful that Elrond and Glorfindel and such grate lords, not to mention Strider, should take so much trouble and show me so much kindness."

"Well, there are many reasons why they should." Gandalf smiled. "I am one good reason. The Ring is another: you are the Ringbearer, the heir of Bilbo, the Ringfinder."

"Dear Bilbo!" Frodo exclaimed, sleep over taking him. "I wonder where he is. I wish he was here and could hear all about it. It would have made him laugh. The cow jumped over the Moon! And the poor old troll.." With that, he fell fast asleep.

* * *

Frodo was now safe in the Last Homely House east of the Sea. That house was, as Bilbo had long ago reported, 'a perfect house, whether you like food or story-telling or singing, or just sitting and thinking best or a pleasant mixture of them all.' merely to be there was a cure for weariness, fear and sadness. 

As the evening drew on, Frodo woke up again, and he found he no longer felt in need of rest or sleep, but had a mind for food and drink and probably for singing and story-telling afterwards. He got out of bed and discovered that his arm was already nearly as useful again as it ever had been. He found laid ready clean garments of green cloth that fitted him excellently. Looking in a mirror he was startled to see a much thinner reflection of himself than he remembered: it looked remarkably like the young nephew of Bilbo who used to go tramping with his uncle in the Shire; but the eyes looked out at him thoughtfully.

"Yes, you have seen a thing or two since you last peeped out of a look-glass." he muttered to his reflection. "But now for a merry meeting!" he stretched out his arms and whistled a tune.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Sam came in. he ran to Frodo and took his left hand, awkwardly and shyly. He stroked ti gently and then he blushed and turned hastily away.

"Hello, Sam." Frodo greeted his friend.

"It's warm!" Sam beamed in delight. "Meaning your hand, Mr. Frodo. It has felt so cold through the long nights. But glory and trumpets!" he cried, turning around again with shining eyes and dancing on the floor. "It's fine to see you up and yourself again, sir! Gandalf asked me to come and see if you were ready to come down and I thought he was joking."

"I am ready." Frodo replied. "Let's go and look for the rest of the party."

"I can take you to them, sir." Sam offered. "It's a big house this, and very peculiar, always a bit more to discover and no knowing what you'll find round a corner. And Elves, sir! Elves here, and Elves there! Some like kings, terrible and splendid; and some as merry as children. And the music and the singing - not that I have had the time or the heart for much listening since we got here. But I'm getting to know some of the ways of the place."

"I know what you have been doing, Sam." Frodo smiled, taking his arm. "But you shall be merry tonight and listen to your heart's content. Come on, guide me round the corners."

Sam led him along several passages and down many steps and out into a high garden above the steep bank of the river. He found his friends sitting in a porch on the side of the house looking east. Shadows had fallen in the valley below, but there was still a light on the faces of the mountains far above. The air was warm. The sound of running and falling of trees and flowers, as if summer still lingered in Elrond's gardens.

"Hurray!" Pippin cried, springing up. "Here is our noble cousin! Make way for Frodo, Lord of the Ring!"

"Hush." Gandalf silenced the Hobbit from the shadows at the back of the porch. "Evil things do not come into this valley, but all the same we should not name them. The Lord of the Ring is not Frodo, but the Master of the Dark Tower of Mordor, whose power is again stretching out over the world. We are sitting in a fortress. Outside it is getting dark."

"Gandalf has been saying many cheerful things like that." Pippin added. "He thinks I need keeping in order. But it seems impossible, somehow to fell gloomy or depressed in this place. I feel I could sing if I knew the right song for the occasion."

"I feel like singing myself." Frodo laughed. "Though at the moment I feel more like eating and drinking."

"That will soon be cured." Pippin laughed. "You have shown your true cunning in getting up just in time for a meal."

"More than a meal. a feast!" Merry beamed. "As soon as Gandalf reported that you were recovered, the preparations began. He had hardly finished speaking when they were summoned to the hall by the ringing of many bells.

* * *

SailorStar9: Frodo finally wakes up. The next Chapter: The Council of Elrond. Read and review folks. 


	5. The Council of Elrond

SailorStar9: Hope you folks are ready for this chapter. This is Chapter 4. Anyway, I'm switching to the movie from this point on. I've returned the novel a few days back and I can't find the other two books in the library. Words in italics refer to flashbacks and thoughts. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the plot.

Chapter 4: The Fellowship of the Ring, Part Four aka The Council of Elrond

* * *

The next day, Frodo woke up early, feeling refreshed and well. He walked along the terraces above the loud-flowing Bruinen and watched the pale, cool sun rise above the far mountains, and shine down, slanting through the thin sliver mist, the dew upon the yellow leaves was glimmering and the woven nets of gossamer twinkled on every bush. Sam walked beside him, saying nothing but sniffing the air and looking every now and again with wonder in his eyes at the great heights in the East. The snow was white upon their peaks.

"His strength returns." Elrond noted as he and Gandalf watched Frodo and Sam from the balcony in his study.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." Athena interjected, joining the two.

"And yet to have come so far, still bearing the Ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to it's evil." Elrond remarked.

Gandalf nodded in agreement, "It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

Athena turned to the wizard, "Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are amassing in the east-- his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, as I have predicted, has betrayed us."

"Then, our list of allies grows thin." Elrond commented.

Gandalf sighed, "His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed orcs with goblin-men, he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

Elrond objected hotly, "This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!"

The wizard moved away in deep thought.

Elrond added, "Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here."

The old wizard said nothing, seeing the arrival of Boromir, Legolas and Gimli at Rivendell.

"This peril belongs to all middle earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over-- my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches-- they care nothing for the troubles of others." Elrond added.

"Men." Athena replied.

"Yes. It is in Men that we must place our hope." Gandalf agreed.

Elrond scoffed, "Men? Men are weak. The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. It's pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago…"

* * *

_Flashback to Isildur slicing the Ring off Sauron's hand.

* * *

_

Elrond continued, "Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of men failed."

"_You _were there, Athena." he turned to the Goddess.

* * *

_Flashback to Elrond and Isildur on the slopes of Mount Doom._

"_Isildur hurry. Follow me." Elrond urged.

* * *

_

"I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed." Elrond added.

* * *

_Flashback to Sammath Naur, where Elrond stood near the cracks of Doom._

"_Cast it into the fire!" Athena instructed._

_Isildur looked at the Ring in his hand. The Ring whispered to him._

"_Destroy it!" Elrond advised._

"_No." Isildur replied and walked away._

"_Isildur!!!" both Athena and Elrond called out to the departing man.

* * *

_

"It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless." Elrond remarked.

"Yes I was, but father has placed his faith in Men for as long as he ruled." Athena reminded the Elf-Lord.

Gandalf pointed out, "There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

Elrond replied, "He turned from that path long time ago. He has chosen exile."

"Aragorn _has_ to." Athena remarked determinedly. "He has no other choice."

* * *

Legolas Greenleaf, son of the woodland elf King Thranduil looked once more over at the blue-haired girl that stood near Lord Elrond. She was not as tall as some of the female humans he has seen nor was she like any he had seen in a while.

It was only later that Legolas found out that the girl was none other than the fabled Goddess herself.

_You're an odd one, Goddess. What are you doing meddling with the affairs of wizards and elves?_ he wondered.

* * *

Scene cut to interior shot in Rivendell.

Aragorn was reading a book. Boromir entered and paused to regard the painting of Isildur and Sauron. Then he turned to the shrine and saw the broken sword lying there. He picked up the haft and stared at the blade.

Boromir noted, "The shards of Narsil! The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand!"

He ran his finger up the blade and cut himself.

"It's still sharp!" he gasped in amazement and turned to look at Aragorn who was watching him.

"No more than a broken heirloom!" he snorted in disdain, returning the sword carelessly and it clattered to the ground.

Then, Boromir walked away.

Aragorn got up and walked to the shrine. He picked up the dropped haft and carefully set it back in place with the other shards. He took a step back and touched his right hand to his heart, as he looked at the shrine. Arwen walked in behind him.

"Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate." Elrond's daughter asked.

Aragorn replied, "The same blood flows in my veins."

Turning to her, he added, "Same weakness."

Arwen consoled him, "Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it. The Shadow does not hold sway yet, not over you and not over me."

Aragorn smiled, "Strange, that was what Athena told me."

* * *

Scene cut to Arwen and Aragorn, in the garden at twilight, standing atop of a bridge.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Arwen asked.

"I thought I had strayed into a dream." Aragorn replied.

"Long years have passed... You did not have the cares you carry now." Arwen soothed, tenderly touching his cheek. "Do you remember what I told you?"

Aragorn nodded, running his fingers across the Evenstar pendant, "You said you'd bind yourself to me -- Forsaking the immortal life of your people."

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone." Arwen replied, giving the Evenstar to Aragorn. "I choose a mortal life."

Aragorn objected, "You cannot give me this!"

"It is mine to give to whom I will...like my heart." Arwen told him and the pair kissed under the twilight.

"Then I pray theirs will be a happy ending." Athena muttered to the night wind. "You will aid me in this, won't you Artemis?"

"You ask of the wrong Goddess, my sweet sister." Artemis laughed merrily. "For this you have to acquire Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite loves gaiety and glamour too much." Athena scoffed.

Artemis laughed and departed.

* * *

The following morning, at the Council of Elrond. Gandalf and Frodo along with a congregation of Men, Elves and Dwarves sat in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal.

Elrond began, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom."

Gesturing to the pedestal, he added, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo rose and laid the Ring on the pedestal and returned to his seat. People started whispering.

"So it is true…" Boromir remarked.

A man from Laketown remarked, "The Doom of Men."

Boromir shook his head, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"

Pacing, he added, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn interjected, "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir demanded, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Jumping up, Legolas replied, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir was astonished, "Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.

Frodo looked wide-eyed at Aragorn.

"Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn instructed.

Boromir snorted and returned to his seat, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it. Not even I." Athena sighed.

"Not even the great Goddess?" the Council, minus Elrond and Gandalf, exclaimed.

"Athena is right. You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond commented.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli retorted, grabbing an axe and approached the pedestal.

"Do not be rash, Dwarf." Athena warned.

"ARGH!!!!" Gimli let out a war cry, striking the Ring with full force but as repelled back, throwing him to the ground. Concurrently, Frodo saw the Eye of Sauron in his mind and winced in pain. The Ring remained intact with the shards of the axe all around it.

The Ring then whispered something indecipherable.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Athena told the Dwarf.

Meanwhile, the Ring whispered, "_Ash Nazg._"

"One of you must do this." Elrond told the Council who fell silent.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir protested.

Legolas stood up and interjected, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Leaping to his feet, Gimli demanded, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir inquired hotly.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted.

A commotion started as arguments erupt amongst the council members.

In the midst, Gimli shouted, "Never trust an elf!"

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!" Gandalf argued.

Frodo remained seated, watching the Ring uneasily, the angry figures of the council reflected on its surface. Suddenly, flames flared up, engulfing the surface of the Ring.

The Ring whispered again, "_Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!_"

Beside him, Athena let out a small gasp of fear.

"They will destroy themselves." Athena whispered, "Not even the Gods fought so much."

Frodo looked at the Ring, then back to Athena. "I must take it, mustn't I?"

The Goddess smiled and replied, "Who else to show them what idiots they are than the smallest of the group? I will back you, little one."

The intensity of the arguments increased. Slowly, determination dawned on Frodo's face, relieved that he had the support of the Goddess. He stood and took a few steps towards the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard above the din.

"I will take it! I will take it!" he shouted above the din. The argument died down. Gandalf closed his eyes as he heard Frodo's statement. The members of the council slowly turned towards Frodo, astonished.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though-- I do not know the way." Frodo admitted.

Gandalf walked towards Frodo and placed his hands reassuringly on his shoulders, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn rose and approached Frodo, kneeling before him, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Legolas walked over to join them, "And you have my bow."

"And my axe!" Gimli looked grimly at Legolas as he joined the group.

Boromir walked towards them, "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Athena waited until Boromir laid his promise and stood up, "I come from Mount Olympus and I have sworn by the Styx River and to my father that Sauron _will_ be destroyed. It is my duty to guard the one who will carry such burdens."

"Heh!" Sam interjected, jumping from behind the bushes to join them. "Mr. Frodo is not going' anywhere without me!"

Elrond laughed in amusement, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Pippin and Merry emerged from the pillars to join them, "Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry remarked.

Pippin nodded, "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... Thing."

Merry retorted jokingly, "Well that rules you out Pip."

"I _did_ tell you that Hobbits make the best spies when they are not thinking with their stomachs, Elrond!" Athena laughed.

"Indeed you have." Elrond agreed.

The Elf-Lord sighed, then stood a little taller as he looked at them all. "Very well then. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin said, looking to Merry and Frodo, then back to Elrond. "Where are we going?"

* * *

Scene cut to Bilbo's room.

"My old sword, Sting! Here! Take it, take it!" Bilbo handed his weapon to Frodo who unsheathed the sword and examined it.

"It's so light!" Frodo blinked in amazement.

"Yes...yea--made by the elves you know. The blade glows blue when orcs are close. And its times like that my lad, when you'll have to be extra careful!" Bilbo nodded.

Bringing out a mail shirt, he added, "Here's a pretty thing --Mithril! As light as a feather! And as hard as dragon scales! Let me see you put it on. Go on."

Frodo started to unbutton his shirt. Bilbo saw the Ring hanging on a chain around Frodo's neck.

"Oh...M-my old Ring! Oh well... I sh-sh-should very much like, to hold it again, one last time." Bilbo muttered longingly.

Frodo began to cover up the Ring. Bilbo, transformed by the power of the Ring, lashed out. Frodo, startled, backed away. Bilbo soon regained his composure. He then sat on the bed weeping, "I'm sorry I brought this upon you my boy...I'm sorry that you must carry this burden. I'm sorry for everything!"

Frodo placed a reassuring hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

* * *

SailorStar9: Another chapter down. Read and review. 


	6. The Ring Goes South

SailorStar9: It's about darn time I got my butt down and typed this fic. Anyway, Hotaru is in this chapter, so vote for the guy you want her to be with. Legolas is already taken. So here goes Chapter 5. Read and review.

Words in italics refer to flashbacks and thoughts. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the plot.

Chapter 5: The Fellowship of the Ring, Part Five aka The Ring Goes South

* * *

Scene cut to the Fellowship departing from Rivendell. They traveled through the woods, over open plains and hillsides. They paused on a hill in the wild.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf told the group.

The Fellowship came to a rest stop after some trekking and Boromir was seen sparring with Merry and Pippin, tutoring them on sword fighting.

Boromir nodded in approval, "Two, One, Five. Good, very good."

Aragon remarked, "Move your feet."

"That's good, Pippin." Merry laughed.

"Thanks." Pippin nodded.

"Faster." Boromir advised.

Gimli then interrupted, "Anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf told the Dwarf.

Just then, Legolas noticed something amiss and looked intently towards the South.

Boromir encouraged, "Come on. Good."

Then, he accidentally nicked Pippin's hand.

The Hobbit let out a cry in pain.

"Sorry!" Boromir apologized.

Pippin retaliated by kicking Boromir on the shin.

"Get him!" Merry cried out.

Boromir went down in mock battle as both Aragorn and him laughed.

For the Shire!" Pippin whooped. "Hold him! Hold him Merry!"

He got my arm! He got my arm!" Merry wailed.

"What is that?" Sam asked, noticing the black cloud.

Gimli waved his concern aside, "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud."

"It's moving fast...against the wind." Boromir noted.

"That's…" Athena gasped, standing up from the rock she had been sitting on beside Gandalf.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas finished her sentence in horror.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted in warning.

"Merry! Frodo!" Boromir called out to the two Hobbits.

"Come on, come on! Take cover!" Aragorn urged hurriedly.

The Fellowship scrambled to gather their things. Sam put out the fire. They hid behind rock outcroppings and under bushes. Just then, a flock of black birds rushed overhead, cawing loudly. They circled the hill, then turned and flew back Southward.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Athena advised, turning to Gandalf for confirmation.

The aged wizard nodded.

The Fellowship then climbed the snowy slopes of Caradhras, following Athena's advise. Just as they were climbing up the slopes, Frodo lost his footing and fell, rolling down the slope towards Aragorn.

"Frodo!" Aragorn gasped, helping him to his feet. Frodo searched himself for the Ring. Finding it missing, he looked back up the slope. Boromir, seeing the Ring on the snow and picked it up by its chain.

"Boromir." Aragorn frowned slightly.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing... such a little thing." Boromir remarked, looking at the Ring.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo." Athena told him sternly.

"As you wish. I care not." Boromir retorted, handing the Ring back to Frodo.

Frodo grabbed the Ring from him as Boromir jokingly tousled Frodo's hair then turned to resume climbing. Frodo looked on suspiciously.

Aragorn released his grip from his sword at Athena's warning glance.

* * *

Scene cut to Crebain returning to Isengard- beneath Orthanc.

Saruman sneered, "So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you will you risk a more dangerous road?"

An owl's screech interrupted his thoughts as the said bird came down upon him, claws out-stretched to attack.

"Curses!" the wizard hissed. "The wretched Goddess' pet has sniffed me out."

* * *

Scene cut to the Pass of Caradhras.

The Fellowship, with the exception of Legolas, plodded through the snow. Legolas walked on top, keeping watch.

Saruman's voice was heard, "Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!"

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas noted.

"It's Saruman!" Athena remarked.

The first avalanche fell and missed the Fellowship by a hair.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn turned o the wizard.

"No!" Gandalf retorted, rising on the snow and chanted out counter spell. "Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!"

* * *

Atop of Orthanc, Saruman chanted, "Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!"

* * *

Lightning stroked the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche onto the Fellowship below. Legolas snatched Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the snow buried them completely. After a moment, they emerged from the snow.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir replied.

Aragorn countered, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

Gimli suggested, "If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

* * *

Scene cut to Saruman in his chamber in Orthanc, reading a page in a book of lore.

"Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum: Shadow and Flame!" the old wizard commented.

* * *

Scene cut back to Caradhras.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide. Frodo?" Gandalf turned grimly at the Hobbit.

Glancing at Sam, Frodo replied, "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf nodded, "So be it."

* * *

Scene cut to the West Gate of Moria.

"The walls of Moria." Gimli breathed in awe.

The Fellowship walked by the side of the lake. Frodo's foot slipped into the water, causing the Hobbit to gasp.

Gandalf then made out an outline of the doors.

"Now, let's see. Ithildin -- it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." the wizard commented thoughtfully. The Moon appeared and the doors illuminated.

"It reads "The doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter." The wizard read.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf replied.

Turning to the gate, he called out, "Gate of the Elves open now for me!"

The doors remained closed and Gandalf began to push it with his staff.

Time passed and the rest of the Fellowship were seated around the doors or near the lake, still waiting for Gandalf to open the doors.

Gandalf tried again, "Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!"

"The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." Aragorn told Sam, as he unhitched Bill's bridle.

Sam nodded sadly, "Buh-bye Bill."

Aragorn smiled at the upset Hobbit, "Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home."

Merry begun to throw stones into the water. Pippin followed suit but Athena stopped him.

"Do not disturb the water." she advised wisely.

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf declared, exasperated.

Frodo stood and looked at the writings intently.

"It's a riddle. Speak "friend" and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" he asked.

"Mellon." Gandalf replied.

Then to everyone's astonishment, the stone doors slowly swung open. The Fellowship finally entered Moria.

"Soon master elf ,you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli declared.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir interjected, seeing Dwarf corpses litter the floor.

"Oh! No! Noooo!!!" Gimli cried out in aghast.

Legolas picked up an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf, examined it and cast it away in disgust.

"Goblins!" the archer exclaimed as he, Aragorn and Boromir draw out their swords.

Boromir remarked, "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."

The four Hobbits were backing toward the door. Something stirred in the water behind them.

"Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir cried out.

The whole company started for the door. Suddenly, Frodo was grabbed from behind and pulled off his feet by the Watcher in the water.

"Frodo!" the other three Hobbits cried out in worry.

"Strider!" Sam called for Aragorn.

"Get off him!" he shouted, hacking at the tentacle.

The watcher released Frodo for a split second, and feigned to disappear under the water. Suddenly, many tentacles came boiling out of the water, slapping the other Hobbits aside and grabbed Frodo around the leg. He was pulled out over the water and into the air.

"Aragorn!" Merry cried out.

Legolas shot one of the tentacles holding Frodo. Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the water with their swords, and attacked the Watcher. It flung Frodo wildly in the air. Aragorn sliced the main tentacle holding Frodo's leg. Frodo fell, and Boromir caught him. Aragorn and Boromir retreated towards the shore.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf shouted.

Boromir called out, "Legolas! Aim for his eye! Come on!"

An orb of darkness suddenly came into the battlefield, disintegrating a couple of tentacles.

"That's…" Athena gasped and turned to their helper.

Legolas shot an arrow straight into the Watcher's eye. It pulled back and as the Fellowship raced into Moria, it reached out and slammed the gates shut. Slabs of rocks dropped and the roof of the passageway collapsed. Total darkness fell. Then a beam of light emitted from Athena's short staff, showing the startled faces of the Fellowship and a stranger's face.

"Hecate!" the Goddess beamed brightly at her fellow Goddess.

The Goddess of Crossroads smiled at the Goddess of Wisdom and emerged from the shadows she was hiding from.

"Zeus feared for your safety, so he sent me to help." Hecate replied.

"Father worries if I breathe wrong." Athena scoffed with a deep frown.

"He has a reason to worry Athena. You are afterall, his favorite daughter." Hecate pointed out.

"Father knows I hate playing favorites." Athena retorted. "Hera isn't too pleased with me."

"Tough." Hecate stuck out her tongue.

"Seriously Taru, what _are you_ doing here?" Athena asked.

"Zeus is worried about you." Hecate shrugged.

"No, seriously." Athena repeated.

Hecate sighed, "Always doing things the hard way."

"Fine. Apollo saw the future and it stated that you won't survive this battle with Sauron. So I'm here to help." Hecate replied.

"Gee, are you sure Selenity is fine with that?" Athena asked. "I know she'd probably freak out with two of her 'Senshi' gone."

"Not 'probably' Athena, definitely." Hecate corrected and the two Goddesses burst out laughing.

The rest of the group looked at the two Goddesses quizzingly.

"Oh yes, before I forget. Gentlemen, this is Hecate, Goddess of Darkness and Crossroads. Hecate, my sweet sister, this is the Fellowship." Athena introduced.

"Honored." Hecate bowed slightly at the men.

"Likewise." Gandalf replied for the rest of the Fellowship.

"So, where do we go now?" Athena asked.

Gandalf replied, "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. "

The Fellowship, along with their newest addition, carefully pick its way over the floor and up the broad steps.

Gandalf warned, "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

The Fellowship then entered a great cavern with a serpentine walkway down through the middle. They then climbed up steep steps on the side of a cavern with its many buildings and stalagmites above them. Pippin lost his footing and slipped onto Merry.

Merry cried out, "Pippin!"

* * *

Scene cut to the Fellowship climbing another flight of stairs to a crossroads in the mine where three portals loomed before them.

Gandalf admitted, "I have no memory of this place."

After a while, the Fellowship rested while Gandalf sat before the portals and tried to decide their course.

"Are we lost? " Pippin inquired.

Merry shook his head, "No."

Pippin remarked, "I think we are."

Sam hushed them, "Shhh! Gandalf's thinking."

Pippin asked, "Merry?"

Merry replied, "What?"

Pippin commented, "I'm hungry."

Frodo looked down into the cavern and saw a small figure leaping from stone to stone. Startled, he approached Gandalf.

Frodo stammered, "There's something down there."

"It's Gollum." Gandalf replied.

Frodo questioned, "Gollum?"

Gandalf nodded, "He's been following us for three days."

Frodo gasped, "He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur!"

Gandalf inquired mysteriously, "Escaped? Or was set loose?"

From the distance below, Gollum looked up, his large eyes piercing the darkness and observing the company.

Gandalf shook his head, "He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it."

Frodo remarked, "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!"

Gandalf scoffed, "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise can not see all ends. Apollo tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Athena advised, coming into the conversation.

Gollum slinked off. Frodo sat down next to Gandalf.

Frodo sighed, "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Hecate added, coming beside her fellow Goddess.

Just then, Gandalf looked towards one of the doorways, and proclaimed, "Ah! It's that way."

Merry beamed in delight, "He's remembered!"

Gandalf shook his head, "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

The Fellowship headed down the left-hand passage, and before long they came to a more open space.

Gandalf rose his staff, "Let me risk a little more light."

His staff illuminated a grandiose hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see. The rest of the Fellowship, minus the two Goddesses, gasped in awe.

Gandalf declared, "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

Sam nodded, "Now there's an eye opener and no mistake."

The Fellowship walked forward through the hall. Gimli noted a ray of sunlight shining through the Chamber of Mazarbul. Corpses laid scattered about.

Gimli let out a wail, "Haugh!"

Gandalf called to the Dwarf, "Gimli!"

But Gimli paid no heed to Gandalf, and ran into the chamber. He stopped and knelt by a tomb.

Gimli wept in horror, "No! No!"

A sob, "No!"

Then, another sob.

Boromir moved forward and placed his hand on the Dwarf's shoulder.

Gandalf peered at the stones, translating the runes on the tomb, 'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. Its as I feared."

Gimli's wails grew louder, "_Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram ... Balin tazlifi."_

Gandalf handled his staff and hat to Pippin, bent down, and took from the grasp of a corpse a large and battered book. He opened it and cleared the dirt from its pages.

Legolas remarked to Aragorn, "We must move on, we cannot linger!"

Gandalf: read, "'They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep.'"

Turning the page, he continued, "'We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out...They are coming.'"

Pippin noticed a corpse sitting by a stone well with an arrow in its chest. Curiously, he reached out and lightly touched the arrow. The arrowhead broke off from the rest of the corpse, causing first the skull, then the body, then the chain and bucket to go over the side of the well and drop far below, its noise echoing from hall to hall. He winced at each new wave of noise. Then silence. The Fellowship begun to relax.

"The calm of the storm." Athena mused.

"Indeed." Hecate agreed.

Gandalf, upon hearing the sound, slammed the book shut and reprimanded, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Just then, drums echoed up from deep below. Terror begun to creep into their faces.

Sam cried out to his friend as Sting glowed blue, "Frodo!"

Legolas shouted out a warning, "Orcs!"

Boromir went to the door to have a look. Arrows were shot and hit the door near his face.

Aragorn: turned to the Hobbits, "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!"

Aragorn, dropping his torch, ran to Boromir and forced the doors closed. A troll could be heard just outside.

Boromir gasped in exasperation, "They have a cave troll."

Legolas tossed axes to Boromir and Aragorn to help blockade the door. The Fellowship drew out their weapons.

Gimli leapt atop Balin's tomb, brandishing his axe.

"Aarrgghhh!!! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" the Dwarf let out a battle cry.

The orcs began breaking the door down. Legolas and Aragorn fired shots at them through the holes in the door. The orcs broke through and the battle began. The Fellowship engaged the orcs

A cave troll smashed through the doorway. Legolas shot at him; the troll growled. Sam looked up, seeing the troll swinging his mace down at him, and ran under the troll's legs. The troll swung twice at Gimli, but hit first the tomb, then an Orc instead. The battle raged on.

Sam grinned, hitting orcs with his skillet, "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Legolas killed the orcs on a ledge on one wall. The troll swung his chain at the archer, who avoided it until the troll wrapped it around a pillar. Legolas stamped the chain tight and then ran along it onto the troll's head. He fired an arrow the troll and then jumped off.

The troll continued to seek Frodo who tried to evade its searches by hiding around the pillar. The troll eventually found him nevertheless and grabbed the Ring-bearer. Frodo fell on his back into a corner. The troll lifted the Hobbit and dragged Frodo off the edge.

Frodo cried out fearfully, "Aragorn? Aragorn!"

Frodo stabbed the troll's hand with Sting, causing the troll to drop him to the ground.

Aragorn gasped and turned to the Hobbit, "Frodo! Yaaahh!"

"Turn away, Frodo and do not open our eyes until I tell you to." Athena called out.

The Ring-bearer merely nodded and turned his head.

"Can I open my eyes now?" he asked meekly, once a flash of light streamed past him.

"Yes." Athena replied.

Frodo peered up at he troll, only to find him petrified.

"How did you…" Frodo gasped in awe.

"Medusa's head." Athena replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Frodo nodded.

With Frodo rescued, the Fellowship redoubled its efforts against the orcs. There was a moment of silence. All orcs were dead or had fled.

"You just _had_ to bring out the Aegis didn't you?" Hecate accused.

"Desperate situations…" Athena began.

"Calls for desperate measures. Yes, yes, yes. I've heard that too many times, Athena." Hecate sighed.

"So, this is the power of the Medusa's head. Amazing." Pippin breathed, poking the petrified troll with his finger. The said troll crumbled into dust.

Orcs were heard once again heard down the hall.

Gandalf called out to the Fellowship, "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

The group ran out the rear door of the chamber, closely pursued by an army of orcs. The other orcs sprung out from the floor or crawled from the ceiling and down the pillars like spiders. They surrounded the Fellowship, who had drawn their weapons outward. Just then a fiery light appeared at the end of a hall, followed by a thunderous growl. The orcs, dismayed, fled, panicking in all directions.

Boromir inquired, "What is this new devilry?"

"A Balrog-- a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Athena called out.

The Fellowship entered a passageway, then down a flight of steps. Parts of the steps ended into a chasm and Boromir nearly fell into one. Legolas pulled him back. The Hobbits too stop short of falling in. They took another flight of stairs down with Aragorn and Gandalf bringing up the rear,

Aragorn turned to the wizard, "Gandalf."

Gandalf nodded, "Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near."

Seeing Aragon's resistance, the wizard urged, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here."

The Fellowship then encountered a gap on the stairs. Legolas leapt forward and landed on the other side.

The Elf then beckoned to Gandalf, "Gandalf."

The wizard jumped after him.

Just then, arrows whistled into the air, striking the stone steps at their feet. Legolas and Aragorn fired back.

Boromir called out to the two Hobbits, "Merry! Pippin! Hoo-aah!"

He took Merry and Pippin, one on each side, and leapt forward.

Aragorn turned to Sam and pitched Sam to the other side and was then caught by Boromir.

Aragorn then reached to pick up Gimli.

Gimli held up his hand in protest, "Nobody tosses a dwarf."

That said, he leapt forward but nearly fell back into the chasm. Legolas grabbed his beard to prevent him from slipping.

Gimli cried out in objection, "Not the beard!"

The two Goddesses gave each other a nod and before Aragorn knew what happened, the two women had teleported themselves over to the other side

Some of the stone steps crumbled and fell into the abyss. Aragorn pushed Frodo back up the steps and clambered after him. They struggled to their feet and turned to look at the widened gap that separated them from the rest of the Fellowship. The Balrog was heard approaching from the other hall, it's fiery light getting closer. Stone structures around the mine collapsed as it drew near. A huge rock fell from the ceiling and smashed down the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them and weakening the stairs' foundation. The stairs begin to wobble.

Aragorn turned tot the Ring-bearer, "Stay there. Hold on. Hang on! Lean forward!"

Legolas cried out, "Come on!"

Aragorn and Frodo both shifted their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming onto the steps where their companions were. They leapt across to safety. Turning, they continued to run down the stairs as the stone structures collapsed behind them.

Gandalf called, "Over the bridge! Fly!"

The Fellowship hurried across the bridge. Gandalf turned to face the Balrog. The Balrog growled in response.

"You cannot pass! " Gandalf declared.

Frodo shouted for the wizard, "Gandalf!"

A blazing white light radiated from Gandalf's staff, illuminating the entire bridge.

Gandalf continued, "I am the servant of the Secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!"

The Balrog stroked down on Gandalf with its flaming sword. Gandalf parried the blow with Glamdring, shattering the Balrog's sword.

Gandalf announced, "Go back to the shadow!"

The Balrog then brandished a flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly.

Gandalf scowled deeply, "YOU... SHALL NOT...PASS!!!"

The wizard then stroked his staff onto the bridge. As the Balrog stepped forward, the bridge collapsed from under it and the demon plunged backward into the chasm. Gandalf, exhausted, leaned on his staff and watched the Balrog fall then turned to follow the others. At the last minute, the flaming whip lashed up from the depths of the abyss and wound itself about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clung onto the bridge but was straining to keep his grip. Frodo rushed forward but Boromir restrained him.

Pulling the Hobbit back, Boromir shook his head, "No, Frodo!"

Frodo wailed after the wizard, "Gandaaaaalf!"

Gandalf scolded the Hobbit as he lost his grip and fell into the chasm, "Fly you fools!"

Frodo cried out louder, "Noooooooooooooooo!!!!"

Boromir grabbed hold of Frodo and started to leave.

Boromir turned, "Aragorn!"

Frodo's wail grew louder, "Noooooooooooo!!!"

Aragorn stared at the bridge in disbelief. For a moment he did not move, but then orc arrows started whistling by once again, shooting at the Fellowship. Dodging, he turned and followed the others up the stairs.

The Fellowship came out streaming out of the East Gate of Moria. Everyone was distraught. Sam sat on the ground, bowing his head onto his hands and began to weep. Merry consoled Pippin, who laid crying. Boromir tried to restrain Gimli as the dwarf vented out his rage and sorrow. Legolas wore a look of shock and disbelief.

"We've lost Gandalf. Where will we go from here?" Aragorn asked, wiping his sword clean and re-sheathed it.

"You are a leader Aragorn, and when this happens you feel that there are those you must die for. Gandalf was the leader, but now you are." Athena advised.

"Can I do this?" Aragorn asked the Goddess.

"Yes." Hecate replied for her.

Aragorn nodded and turned to the rest of the Fellowship.

"Legolas, get them up." he instructed.

Boromir pleaded, "Give them a moment for pity's sake."

Aragorn frowned, "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. "

Aragorn reached down and lifted Sam up, "On your feet Sam."

Looking around, he called out, "Frodo? Frodo!"

The said Hobbit who was a few paces away, grieved alone. Weeping silently, he turned towards Aragorn.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter goes down. And I'm still waiting for your votes for Hotaru's pairing. Read and review. 


	7. Lothlórien

SailorStar9: It's about darn time I got my butt down and typed this fic. Anyway, this is Chapter 6. Read and review.

And for all the rest of you bakas who don't review... you will get nasty e-mail when I find your address. Just kidding.

Voting counts:

Frodo/Hotaru: 1

Aragorn/Hotaru: 1 (A/N: Sorry, sad to say Aragorn is taken. He's with Arwen for goodness sake!I'm sticking to canon.)

Words in italics refer to flashbacks and thoughts. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the plot.

Chapter 6: The Fellowship of the Ring, Part Six aka Lothlórien

* * *

Scene cut to the Fellowship crossing Dimrill Dale and entering the Woods of Lothlórien.

Gimli warned "Stay close young hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell... "

Galadriel's voice whispered to the Ringbearer, "Frodo... "

The Hobbit, startled, looked around.

Gimli continued, "... and are never seen again."

Galadriel's voice continued, "...Your coming to us... is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here Ring bearer!"

Sam asked in worry, "Mr. Frodo?"

Gimli retorted determinedly, "Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

With arrows notched, the Lórien elves suddenly appeared from behind the trees, aiming at them. The Fellowship stopped and looked around, alarmed.

Gimli gasped, "Oh... "

Haldir smirked, "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark. "

Gimli growled, "Grrr..."

Aragorn, however, called out, "_Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn."_ (Haldir of Lórien, we come here for help. We need your protection.)

Gimli tugged Arragon's sleeve, "Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back."

Haldir shook his head, "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting."

The Fellowship then arrived at Caras Galadhon and ascended a winding stairway amongst the trees, towards the grand court of Galadriel and Celeborn. With a glow issuing forth from them, the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien descended to meet the Fellowship, hand in hand. Aragorn touched his head reverently in greeting

Celeborn began, "Eleven that are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

Galadriel looks at Aragorn, reading the answer in his eyes.

Galadriel answered for the Fellowship, "He has fallen into shadow."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." she added, looking at Boromir who could not stand her gaze. He started shaking and cast his eyes downwards.

Galadriel's voice was clear as she looked at Sam and smiled., "Yet hope remains while the company is true."

The Hobbit continued to gaze at her.

Galadriel advised, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace. "

After that, she whispered to Frodo in his mind, "Welcome Frodo of the Shire. One who has seen the Eye!"

Later, back on the ground, an area had been provided for them to rest in. The hobbits were settling down to rest. In the trees, the elves singing could be heard.

One of the Elves sang, "_A Olorin i yaresse_"( Olorin, who once was...)

Another added, _"__Mentaner i __Numeherui..._" (sent by the Lords of the West...)

Legolas sighed pensively, "A lament for Gandalf."

Merry asked curiously, "What do they say about him?"

The Elf Prince stiffened, "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."

Another Elf continued, "_Tirien i Romenori" _(to guard the lands of the East...)

Yet another added, "_Maiarion i Oiosaila_..."(wisest of all Maiar...)

Another added on, "_Mana elye etevanne..."_(what drove you to leave...)

The final one ended, "_Norie i melanelye?" _(that which you loved?)

Meanwhile, Aragorn had walked over to Boromir, who was seated alone on a great tree root.

Aragorn advised, "Take some rest. These borders are well protected."

Boromir, however, shook his head, "I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me even now there is hope left. But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

Boromir added, "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our...our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored..

Sighing deeply, he continued, "Have you ever seen it Aragorn? White tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. It's banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets? "

Aragorn nodded, "I have seen the White City, long ago."

Boromir replied grimly, "One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guards shall take up the call: The Lords of Gondor have returned!"

By now, the rest of the Fellowship were asleep and Galadriel walked by. Frodo woke up with a start and proceeded to follow her. Galadriel had descended to her garden and filled the ewer with water. She then turned towards Frodo.

"Will you look into the mirror? " she asked kindly.

Frodo was hesitant, "What will I see? "

Galadriel smiled and answered, "Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things. She then began to pour the water into the silver basin.

"Things that were, things that are and some things..." The Elf Queen started, before emptying the ewer, "that have not yet come to pass."

Frodo stepped up to the mirror to take a look. He peered down, seeing nothing but his reflection. Then suddenly the mirror cleared and showed a vision of Legolas, Merry and Pippin, then Sam. He saw Bag End, then the burning of Hobbiton, the enslavement of the Hobbits and the destruction of the Shire. Then the Eye of Sauron filled the mirror. The Ring hanging from his neck pulled him closer to the water. Steam began to curl up from the basin as Sauron spoke to Frodo in Black Speech. Terrified, he grabbed the Ring and jerked back, throwing himself off the step and landing on his back on the forest floor.

Galadriel: signed grimly, "I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind."

Then she spoke to Frodo telepathically. _It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all. _

Frodo responded telepathically, _If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring_.

Opening his palm, he offered the Ring to her

Galadriel shook her head, "You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this. "

She approached Frodo and placed her hand over the Ring. Her image began to change.

Galadriel had grown tall and inhuman, "In place OF A DARK LORD, YOU WILL HAVE A QUEEN! NOT DARK BUT BEAUTIFUL AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN! TREACHEROUS AS THE SEA! STRONGER THAN THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DISPAIR!"

Galadriel's image then returned to normal.

Galadriel replied, "I pass the test! I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel."

Frodo shook his head, "I cannot do this alone."

Galadriel wisely advised, "You are a Ring bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you and if you do not find a way, no one will."

Frodo nodded. "Then I know what I must do. It's just... I'm afraid to do it."

Galadriel bent down to meet him at eye level.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." she smiled.

* * *

Scene cut to Orthanc in Isengard. Saruman and Lurtz were standing in the central chamber.

Saruman asked, "Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were elves once, taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated: a ruined and terrible form of life. Now...perfected! My fighting Uruk-Hai. Whom do you serve?"

Lurtz replied solemnly, "Saruman!"

The Uruk-Hai wore their armor and were given their weapons. They received a white handprint on their heads and faces, signifying Saruman's army. They then assembled before him.

Saruman addressed his troops "Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You will taste man flesh!"

Saruman then turned to Lurtz, "One of the halflings carries something of great value. Bring them and the two Goddesses to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others!"

Uruk-Hai nodded and his troops left Isengard.

* * *

Scene cut to the Silverlode. The Fellowship had pulled out into the river in gray elven boats. Frodo pulled a vial out of his pocket.

* * *

_Flashback to Galadriel and Frodo_

_Galadriel bade farewell to the Fellowship, "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. Namarie."_

_She kissed Frodo on the head. _

_Flashback ends

* * *

_

Galadriel wished them well, "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Galadriel raised her hand in farewell as the Fellowship canoed down the river.

_Thank you, Galadriel._ Came Artemis and Thanatos' voices in her head.

_I'm happy to be of help._ The Elf Queen replied.

* * *

_Flashback to __the gifts that Galadriel was giving to each of the members of the Fellowship._

"_And for the two Goddesses." Galadriel began, handing the two women three objects._

"_This is a gift from Thanatos." the Elf Queen handed the leather-like whip to Hecate. "A weapon to channel your energies more efficiently."_

"_And as for the Goddess of Wisdom." Galadriel turned to Athena. "A present from the Goddess of Hunt herself. A crossbow and a quiver of moonlight arrows."_

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

SailorStar9: Hoot! This chapter is down. The next chapter will conclude the Fellowship of The Ring arc. Read and review.


End file.
